In Sickness and in Health
by Saerus2665
Summary: Bulgaria tends to Romania when he catches the flu. One of the 100-prompts I wrote that I decided to put up as a one-shot. Yaoi


**Mmmkay. Lets see what I can get done in a three day weekend.**

**-Author**

**Prompt: **Misfortune

**Pairing:** Romania X Bulgaria

**Beta-read: **YES!

**Warnings: **Fluffiness

**Characters: **Bulgaria X Romania

**Time started:** 7:44pm

**Time Finished: **

**Authors note: **Fwa, I tried so hard to not write a Bulgaria and Romania paring for this one, but it was just so tempting….okay, next one, I can assure you will not be Bulgaria X Romania (sorry for all the people that only read my story for that paring….other Balkans need love too)

So here, enjoy

He felt like shit.

Like horrible, two week old, stepped in shit.

Romania moaned quietly out of self pity, lying in his bed underneath several layers of blankets and comforters. His back was turned towards the window, of which's curtain's were not doing a very good job of keeping the sunlight out of his room.

Romania hardly felt himself. A horrible sick achy feeling lingered in the pit of his stomach, in the crook of his neck and around his nose, which was really sore from the constant sneezing fits he'd been going through.

His breath was heavy, and every so often he'd let out a soft sick cough. Although the purpose behind his coughs were defeated. He felt too sick to actually put effort behind them. So they just came out in soft, wisps of breaths.

He'd called Bulgaria already, and had tried to complain as best as he could to Bulgaria without making himself sick to the point of vomiting, which wasn't very much.

Romania was thankful the Bulgarian was attentive enough to realize that Romania was actually sick and not just pretending to be so to get him to his house again. His neighbor had agreed to come down to his house, giving him a set of firm instructions to be followed while he drove to Transylvania.

A ghost of a smile flickered across his face as he remembered how strict his instructions had been.

Bulgaria had said he wanted him to drink and entire glass of water before he got to his house. And that other to get said water, he didn't want Romania to get out of bed unless it was absolutely necessary.

And that meant no video games.

Bulgaria had also said that Romania was to remain under the least amount of blankets he could until Bulgaria could determine his temperature and get it down.

Romania had followed most of these rules, besides the one about the blankets, and that was because he had forgotten to turn the heat up on his way back upstairs, and didn't feel like he'd survive getting up and turning it up.

Romania groaned again, and shifted a bit. The flu had made him as delirious as hell and he could even figure out if he felt hot underneath the massive amount of covers over him or if they weren't enough. Really, all Romania wanted right now was for Bulgaria to get to his house and make the horrible sickness go away.

Romania whined a bit as he felt his stomach muscles tense and an all too familiar ache in his jaw. He tried to make it go away like he'd been doing, but he only fought it off for a small amount of time before he felt bile rise in the back of his throat.

Using strength he was sure he didn't really have, Romania fumbled out of bed and stumbled quite clumsily to his bathroom.

He felt like someone was punching him in the stomach over, and over again. Romania's hand's gripped the edges of the toilet bowl, not really caring about sanitation as they kept his body steady as he empties the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Finally, after a few painful dry heaves, Romania finally tried to calm his stomach down. Swallowing the bile that lingered in his mouth, Romania flushed the toilet and sat back against the tiles on his bathroom floor, before sliding down into a semi-fetal position on his side.

That was how Bulgaria had found him, half asleep, groaning in a fetal position on the floor.

Bulgaria had been concerned ever since he got into the house and found Linus unfed.

Romania's cat always had food.

Always.

His second motive of concern was that Romania hadn't been in his bed. And despite the amount of aggravation he felt when he realized the amount of comforters on Romania's bed, and that the Romanian hadn't listened to him about it, Bulgaria still continued to worriedly look for his friend.

"Rom-Shit." Bulgaria sighed as he set the small bag of medicine down on the counter and kneeling down next to Romania.

He was trembling, despite the amount of sweat plastered onto his skin. Romania skin had turned a sickly whitish color, even his hair was slightly sickly looking as it was plastered to his forehead.

Bulgaria placed his hand on Romania's forehead and was slightly alarmed to feel the amount of heat beneath his hand. Bulgaria heaved a sigh, "Okay Roma, lets get you off the floor" Bulgaria muttered, sliding one hand underneath Romania's arm that was pressed against the floor, and pulling him slightly upwards.

The disturbance was not beneficial at all to Romania's stomach, which had already started acting up again when he heard Bulgaria come in and that's why he hadn't responded to him coming in. the sudden disturbance was just enough to send him toppling over the edge again and Romania lunged forward suddenly from Bulgaria's attempt to pick him up and began emptying the small amount of water he'd drank and some of his stomach acid into the toilet bowl again.

Bulgaria backed away as soon as Romania moved not wanting to get any of the Romanian's vomit on his clothes as it was the only pair he'd bought. Once he recovered from the initial shock of Romania's movements, Bulgaria moved to his side and did his best to ignore the country's vomit while he kept his hair out of his face.

Bulgaria spoke once Romania began violently dry heaving again, his stomach having nothing further to expel.

"Calm down. Take deep breaths."

Bulgaria waited for Romania to listen to him. He began to wonder if the blonde had heard him because he continued the way he was for at least a minuet before beginning to feebly suck in small gasps of air.

"deep breaths, Romania, Deep breaths" Bulgaria mumbled quietly, leaning a bit closer to Romania's ear he spoke, trying to get the other country to listen to him. He bought his hand up and began rubbing lazy circles on his back.

Normally, Bulgaria wouldn't be caught dead doing this for his deemed cocky and annoying boyfriend. But Romania was seriously sick right now, and needed his help.

Bulgaria comforted his pride with the fact that he knew Romania wouldn't remember half of this situation.

Once Romania was taking deep steady breaths, supporting himself over the toilet with shaky arms and no longer painfully dry heaving, Bulgaria carefully wrapped his arms back around the other man's waist and pulled him in towards himself.

Romania whimpered slightly in self pity, before weakly moving himself as well as he could closer to Bulgaria.

Bulgaria leaned up and flushed the toilet before sitting back and pulling Romania's head up a little so it was resting more comfortably on his shoulder.

And Bulgaria just held the trembling country in his arms. His hand's were stroking languid circles on Romania's now calm stomach, trying to help the muscle maintain its now calm state.

Bulgaria waited patiently for Romania's breath to even out enough for him to pass as asleep. He didn't want to move him and have his stomach get upset again.

Bulgaria would probably never this either, but it was almost painful for him to see his normally happy and obnoxious Romanian in this state. He just seemed so small and vulnerable. So much unlike himself.

"Let me get some medicine in you and get you to bed" Bulgaria said slowly, even though he knew simply by Romania's breath that he was asleep and couldn't hear him.

Bulgaria stood steadily, holding Romania in a bridal style he was even slightly proud to have accomplished. HE went to the bed room, and placed the sandy-blonde in the bed, before pulling one of the four down comforters over the man, before going to the bathroom to retrieve the small plastic bag of medicine he'd picked up on his way here.

As much as Bulgaria hated waking Romania up after he'd finally gotten his stomach to calm down enough to fall into a half decent sleep, he knew it was for the best to help prevent the last thirty minuets from repeating themselves.

He pulled the safety label off a bottle of fever reducer and poured three of the pills into his hand before gently stroking his hand across Romania's forehead, hoping the disturbance was enough to get the blonde to wake up without him having to shake him and risk disturbing his stomach again.

It worked, and Romania's reddish-brown eyes blinked open, they were bleary and slightly unfocused, but they were open none the less.

"Swallow these" Bulgaria commanded, holding the three pills out for Romania.

Romania seemed to be unable to understand what Bulgaria was asking him. And much to Bulgaria's disappointment, his breath began increasing, and obvious sign that his stomach was beginning to upset him again.

"Here, just eat them" Bulgaria said bringing his handful of pills even closer towards the other's mouth.

Romania finally seemed to get it, and pulled his slightly shaking arm out from underneath the blanket and grabbed all three pills from Bulgaria's hands and popped them into his mouth.

Bulgaria held out Romania's old glass of water next.

"Drink at least half" Bulgaria commanded again, not being at all lenient on the amount of water he commanded the now pouting Romanian to drink.

He already had a fever, being dehydrated probably wasn't something Romania wanted to go through at the moment. Bulgaria decided Romania would thank him for it later.

Romania drank the water in small gulps, and Bulgaria stood next to him and waited patiently while he did so.

Three times Romania tried to hand the glass back to Bulgaria only to have to rejected and told that he needed to drink more before Bulgaria finally took it and moved it to the table next to the bed.

"how's your stomach feel?" Bulgaria asked, once again moving his hand across Romania's forehead. Both to make sure his temperature hadn't gone up, and to provide some sort of comfort to him.

"Better now" Romania answered tiredly, falling back into his pillow and allowing his eyes to fall shut.

Bulgaria moved to the other side of the bed and sat down with his back against the head board and waited for Romania to fall back asleep so he could go downstairs and make some soup for him and feed Linus. The cat was no doubt livid that he had not received his obscene amount of food for the day.

However, Bulgaria's plans to leave were hindered when Romania turned and shifted closer to him so his blonde head was resting in Bulgaria's lap.

"Stop moving so much, your going to upset your stomach again" Bulgaria pointed out quietly, as he adjusted himself a bit in an effort to make Romania more comfortable before settling back down.

Romania mumbled something that Bulgaria didn't catch, before letting his body relax and his breathing even out until it matched the slow and steady rhythm if sleep.

Bulgaria couldn't help the small smile spread across his face, he'd never admit it, but right now sleepy sick Romania was positively adorable. He moved his hand's so they were once again over Romania's stomach, silently willing the muscle to stay calm so they didn't have to repeat the past hour again.

Bulgaria only noticed the movement, but in his almost asleep state, Romania smiled lightly at Bulgaria's contact against his stomach before snuggling a bit further into Bulgaria's thigh.

**Stop mind! Stop making me want to write fluff for these two!**

**Okay, sorry if Bulgaria seems a bit out of character for this, but it's kind of like Bulgaria's worry makes him less of a grouch. **

**Oh, Romania's cat Linus. I know the name is Greek, but it just seemed to me like something Romania would name a cat. I originally thought to name it Vladamir, but then Slovenia's real name is Vladimir "Mira" and I didn't want Romania to name his cat after her so, Linus it is.**

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**Next prompt: **Misfortune.

**-Author**


End file.
